Zagubiony
by rozenlove
Summary: AU 5 roku. Harry zaginał. Co tak naprawde sie wydarzylo? Czy chlopiec sie odnajdzie? tlumaczenie Lost autorstwa Danae3
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Harry Potter and this story belongs to Danae3 !

Za zbetowanie dziękuję mocno Evelyn z Rivendell!

Rozdział 1

Noc jest po to by spać i śnić. Oczyszcza ciało i umysł z brudu pozostawionego przez te bezlitosne życie. Bo czyż całe nasze życie nie jest bezlitosne? Jak inaczej możemy naprawić to, co jest popsute, jeśli nie dzięki mijającemu czasowi? Tylko czas leczy rany. I czy ktoś ma prawo mówić że jest to niemożliwe? Ach...tylko spać i śnić, i zapomnieć o wszystkich okropnych rzeczach, które nas spotykają każdego dnia. Zapomnienie jest błogosławieństwem, dzięki niemu podążamy naprzód. Problem w tym, że niektórzy z nas mają więcej rzeczy do zapomnienia niż inni. Niektórzy z nas przeżywają całe swoje życie w przeciągu jednej chwili. Inni żyją jedynie chwilami w ciągu całego życia. Jest też kilku innych, zaledwie kilku…

Harry Potter, nie mogąc spać, usiadł na blacie biurka i wpatrywał się w solidnie zakratowane okno swojej sypialni na Privet Driver przy numerze 4. Na zewnątrz mocno padało ciężkim, kłującym w kości i mrożącym w duszę deszczem. Wiedział coś o tym. Stał na nim prawie trzy kwadranse, czekając aż wuj Vernon zabierze go z King's Cross. Wzbudzał przy tym nerwowe spojrzenia mugoli, którzy nie mogli zrozumieć dlaczego jakiś dzieciak mógłby być na tyle tępy, by bez powodu stać na takiej pogodzie. Ale Harry miał powód. Bardzo dobry powód. Był nim Vernon Dursley.

Jego ramię wciąż było obolałe z powodu wyszarpnięcia z samochodu, a nadgarstek praktycznie skręcił się w przeciwną stronę, podczas gdy był ciągnięty do domu, a następnie do swojego pokoju. Nie udało mu się ani trochę ulżyć swojej ręce, nawet wtedy kiedy starał się nadążyć za szybkim krokiem wuja. Został bezceremonialnie wrzucony do swojej sypialni, zanim jeszcze kłódka na drzwiach zatrzasnęła się. Harry usiadł i ułożył na kolanach swoje ramię, które wciąż puchło i siniało po brutalnym potraktowaniu chłopaka przez wuja.

"Przynajmniej nie siedzę w komórce" pomyślał, przyciskając czoło do zimnego szkła i obserwując krople deszczu, spływające po szybie. Błyskawica przecięła niebo, rzucając niesamowite światło na jego skąpo urządzoną sypialnię.

_Zabij niepotrzebnego. _

Harry zacisnął mocno powieki na niewyraźne wspomnienie bólu przeszywającego jego bliznę. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy grzmot z hukiem wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

Cedrik Diggory, reprezentant Hogwartu, odszedł. Zamordowany.

_Zabij niepotrzebnego. _

Nie był nawet osobą. Jedynie niepotrzebnym ciałem, które przybyło ze świstoklika. Nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, więc nie mógł przeżyć. Nie był tym, którego chciał Voldemort, więc został zabity.

Cholerna, pokręcona ironia.

_Chwycimy go jednocześnie. Tak czy owak, to zwycięstwo Hogwartu. _

Przegraliśmy. Wszyscy. Obaj. Każdy z nas. Ale Cedrik...

_Harry patrzył w twarz Cedrika, w jego otwarte szare oczy, martwe, bez wyrazu, na jego półotwarte usta, zastygłe w lekkim zdziwieniu. _

Ponownie zacisnął powieki.

_Zabierz ze sobą moje ciało, dobrze? Zabierz moje ciało, oddaj je moim rodzicom... _

Harry schował twarz w swoje lewe ramię i pozwolił spłynąć łzom, które pojawiły się po raz pierwszy od czasu zajścia na cmentarzu. Swoim pierwszym łzom z dala od Hogwartu i Dumbledorea. Z dala od Rona i Hermiony.

Całkiem sam w swojej małej sypialni na szczycie schodów, na Privet Drive numer 4, Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, płakał.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Harry Potter and this story belongs to Danae3 !

Za zbetowanie dziękuję mocno Evelyn z Rivendell!

Rozdział 2

Okropną męką jest obudzić się i nie czuć nic poza bólem w tych paru, wydawałoby się, niekończących się sekundach, kiedy umysł próbuje wrócić do stanu świadomości. Niespodziewanie, najbardziej spokojne sny przybierają straszliwy obrót, stając się koszmarami. Wtedy nie dryfujemy. My spadamy. A nasze ciało desperacko próbuje obudzić się, by uniknąć czekającej na niego śmierci. 

Dokładnie w takim stanie obudził się Harry. Bezradnie spadał w bezkresną przepaść, nim gwałtownie wylądował na łóżku. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby ciągle nie śni. Sięgnął po okulary, tracąc oddech, gdy ból przeszył jego rękę. Z całą pewnością nie był to sen.

Chłopiec podniósł się obejmując swoją prawą rękę lewą i obrócił się na bok, by móc dosięgnąć okularów. Wiedział, co zobaczy, zanim jeszcze je założył.

Jego przedramię było opuchnięte wystarczająco mocno, by mogło boleć. Jednak to nadgarstek i dłoń go martwiły. Nadgarstek spuchł do podwójnych rozmiarów i przez noc nabrał fioletowo-szarego odcienia. Spuchły również dłoń i palce, na tyle mocno, iż nie mógł ścisnąć dłoni w pięść, jedynie zdołał lekko zgiąć. Jego mały i serdeczny palec były intensywnie fioletowe.

Harry dotknął ostrożnie opuchnięte miejsca. Czuł jedynie ból, który przenikał całe jego ramię. Odetchnął krótko, zanim mocno zagryzł dolną wargę, starając się powstrzymać krzyk. Wiedział, że będzie musiał sobie poradzić zwykłymi mugolskimi sposobami, bez żadnej magicznej pomocy. Wyślizgnął więc się z łóżka i zakradł na dół, by wziąć trochę lodu na swoją rękę.

Niestety, cała rodzina Dursleyów zgromadziła się już w kuchni. Przeszedł obok nich w stronę lodówki, modląc się, by nikt go nie zauważył. 

- Co ty niby robisz? - usłyszał, gdy otwierał drzwiczki zamrażarki. Wuj Vernon surowo wpatrywał się w niego znad gazety. 

- Ja…Mój nadgarstek jest spuchnięty. Potrzebuję trochę lodu.

- A w_ jaki_ sposób zraniłeś swój nadgarstek? - niewinnie spytał się Dudley.

Harry przeszył wzrokiem Dudleya, po czym popatrzył znacząco na swojego wuja.

- Zraniłem się, wychodząc wczoraj z samochodu – wymamrotał, zaciskając zęby.

Ciotka Petunia chwyciła gwałtownie jego spuchniętą rękę, wywołując okrzyk bólu z ust Harryego, i zerknęła na ramię.

- Przestań się mazgaić. Nie jest aż tak źle. - Włożyła mu łopatkę do lewej dłoni. - Skończ smażyć jajka. I uważaj, nie spal ich. - Zbliżyła się do Dudleya i objęła ramionami jego potężne bary. - Dziś jest pierwszy dzień powrotu Dudziaczka do domu i chcę, żeby był wyjątkowy. - Dudley najpierw uśmiechnął się anielsko do matki, potem szyderczo do Harryego.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się do kuchenki. Nie mógł złapać łopatki prawą ręką (bolała wystarczająco nawet bez dotykania), więc był zmuszony do mieszania lewą. Rozmieszał jajka niezręcznie wokół patelni, rozpryskując je na kuchence raz czy dwa. Papierowym ręcznikiem wytarł ukradkiem plamy, po czym, nie zdoławszy podnieś patelni i podać jajek, wziął talerz ze stołu, położył na tafli kuchenki i wypełnił go jedzeniem.  
Z chwilą, kiedy przenosił pojedynczo talerze z powrotem na stół, poranne wydarzenia przybrały zły obrót.

Gdy Harry stawiał zapełniony talerz Dudleya, kuzyn niespodziewanie kopnął jego krzesło, tym samym uderzając opuchniętą rękę Harryego, którą ten trzymał blisko klatki piersiowej. Harry wrzasnął, upuszczając talerz na stół i łapiąc się za zranioną dłoń. Porcelana uderzyła o brzeg stołu i roztrzaskała na parkiecie, rozrzucając kawałki jajek i bekonu po czystej podłodze.

- Patrz, co narobiłeś, ty idioto! - krzyknął wuj Vernon, trzepiąc Harryego po głowie tak mocno, że zrzucił mu okulary.

Harry stał, próbując złapać powietrze i mrugał intensywnie, by pozbyć się białych plam, wirujących mu przed oczami.

- Moje okulary - wykrztusił, szukając wzrokiem ich zarysu na podłodze.

_TRACH!_

- Tutaj są, Harry. - oświadczył Dudley, upuszczając skrzywione oprawki oraz szkła w ręce chłopaka. Harry przyłożył je do twarzy, ale nie chciały nawet na niej pozostać. Włosy na karku zjeżyły mu się ze złości. 

- Stłukłeś mi okulary! - Harry wrzasnął na swojego otyłego kuzyna. - Stłukłeś je celowo!

- Nie krzycz na Dudleya! - Wuj Vernon ryknął.

- Ty tłusty wieprzu! - Harry ciągnął, nie mogąc powstrzymać słów wylatujących z jego ust. - Ty gruby, bezmózgi mugolu - Waza na stole roztrzaskała się.

- HARRY!

- Ty przebrzydły przygłupie!

- WYSTARCZY! - ryknął Vernon, uderzając Harryego mocno w bok głowy. Chłopak upadł na podłogę, waląc głową o stół. W uszach mu dzwoniło, twarz paliła. Gdy się odwrócił i spojrzał w górę, zobaczył wiszący nad nim buraczany łeb wuja Vernona. Ten chwycił chłopca za kołnierz i wywlekając z pokoju, warknął na Petunię i Dudleya, by zostali tam, gdzie są.

Harry zmagał się z uściskiem swojego wuja, walcząc o łyk powietrza, pomimo wżynającej mu się w szyję koszuli. Vernon uwolnił go dopiero wtedy, gdy z powrotem znaleźli się w pokoju chłopaka. Zamknął drzwi za sobą i odwrócił swoją twarz do siostrzeńca leżącego w rozgardiaszu na podłodze, łapiącego z trudem powietrze i masującego swoją szyję,

-Jak śmiesz grozić mojej rodzinie - powiedział przerażająco spokojnym głosem. -- Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem, od kiedy twoim rodzice umarli: przygarnąłem cię, karmiłem i ubierałem. I jak mi się odwdzięczasz? Grożąc mojemu synowi!?

- Nie groziłem mu! - wrzasnął Harry.

- Więc teraz nazywasz mnie kłamcą, tak? 

- Nie, sir - ciągle siedząc Harry odsuwał się od Vernona nogami aż jego plecy dotknęły łóżka. Jednak wciąż znajdował się niewystarczająco daleko. Masywna łapa Dursleya owinęła się wokół szyi chłopca, na tyle mocno, by utrudnić mu oddychanie, nie pozbawiając go powietrza. Jego wielka twarz była parę cali od twarzy Harryego.

- W tej chwili mógłbym zacisnąć i zakończyć twoje nędzne, nic nie warte życie.

- I wielu wielkich czarodziei ścigałoby cię, żebyś za to odpowiedział - odpowiedział Harry, próbując powstrzymać strach wkradający się do jego głosu.

- Dlaczego? Ponieważ jesteś cholernym Harrym Potterem? - Ręka zacisnęła się.

- Nie. Ponieważ byłbyś mordercą. - Ręka poluzowała uścisk. Harry odetchnął głęboko, próbując uzupełnić tlen w płucach i upadł, krztusząc się. Schował twarz w zgięciu lewej ręki, kiedy wił się w skurczach, próbując wciągnąć więcej powietrza.

- Myślisz że jesteś od nas lepszy, co nie? - Vernon ciągnął. -Ponieważ jesteś małym dziwadłem, które macha dookoła patykiem i sprawia, że rzeczy się zdarzają. Myślisz, że możesz robić wszystko, co ci się podoba, gdy jesteś w tym domu. - Nadepnął mocno obcasem na prawą rękę Harryego, przenosząc w to miejsce cały ciężar swojego ciała. - Nie możesz używać magii, jeśli nie możesz trzymać różdżki!

Harry nie słyszał ostatniego okrzyku. Jego mózg był przepełniony białymi błyskami straszliwego bólu.

- Wstawaj, chłopcze! - ryknął jego wuj. Mimo iż chciał, Harry nie mógł się ruszyć. Vernon wymierzył szybki kopniak w żebra młodego czarodzieja – Powiedziałem: wstawaj! - Kolejny silny kopniak wylądował na jego plecach. - Wstań, chłopcze! - Chwycił tył koszulki Harryego i podniósł go na nogi. Chłopak wywrócił się do tyłu, nie mogąc ustać o własnych siłach.

Myśli miał niejasne. Ręce szukały jakiejkolwiek podpory mogącej go utrzymać. Jego trzęsące się nogi zrobiły krok ku drzwiom, nim pięść wuja Vernona zderzyła się z jego twarzą. Harry znowu upadł na podłogę, kaszląc mocno i plując krwią. Czuł się, jakby tonął.

- Znowu chcesz uciec? - Czy on rzeczywiście tonął? Głos zdawał się dochodzić z wielkiej odległości. Harry znów próbował się podnieść, by stawić czoło swojemu napastnikowi, którym był jego wuj. Ciemność zaczynała go pogrążać. - Chcesz być zdany na własne siły? Proszę bardzo. Ale tym razem nie wracaj! - Chwycił tył koszulki Harryego, wywlekając go z pokoju i w dół korytarza. Zatrzymując się na szczycie schodów, po raz ostatni zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Wynocha z mojego domu! - ryknął, spychając go z najwyższego stopnia schodów. 

Nieważkość owładnęła Harryego, zanim usłyszał krzyczącą kobietę. Przez chwilę myślał, że to jego matka. Wtedy jego ciało obróciło się w powietrzu i zobaczył pędzące na niego schody. Więcej już nie myślał. 


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Harry Potter and this story belongs to Danae3 !

Za zbetowanie dziękuję mocno Evelyn z Rivendell!

Rozdział 3

Za swoim wielkim, dębowym stołem w środkowej wieży Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, siedział Albus Dumbledore, przeglądając najnowszą korespondencję, którą otrzymał od godnych zaufania czarownic i czarodziei z całej Anglii. Wiedział już, że Czarny Pan odrodził się na nowo, więc postanowił nie marnować czasu i wezwać starą gwardię. Jego ręka zniknęła w fałdach szaty, by wyłonić się z małym, złotym, kieszonkowym zegarkiem. Rzucił szybko na niego okiem, bowiem Severus w każdej chwili mógł dołączyć do niego, by zdać raport o działaniach Śmierciożerców. Ze znużeniem odłożył pióro na bok, zdjął okulary i potarł zmęczone niebieskie oczy. 

Niespodziewanie w jego kominku buchnął zielony płomień. Odłożył więc okulary i odwrócił twarz do unoszącej się wśród płomieni głowy starszej kobiety.

- Dobry wieczór, Arabello .Jak się mają sprawy w Little Whinging? 

- Nie za dobrze - odparła głowa, kiwając się na boki - Obawiam się, że coś złego przytrafiło się Harryemu – wraz z tymi słowami słychać było pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Severus Snape. Pomimo ciepłej temperatury na zewnątrz, był ubrany całkowicie na czarno. Zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył unoszącą się w kominku głowę Arabelli Figg.

– Wolisz, żebym przyszedł później? - zapytał.

- Nie, Severusie. Twoje wyczucie czasu jest doskonałe.

Odwrócił twarz do kominka.

- Arabello, co z Harrym?

- Nie wiem, Albusie, ale nie widziałam chłopaka od kilku dni. Pytałam o niego Petunię Dursley, ale niechętnie o nim mówiła. A gdy przechodziłam dziś rano, w czasie mojego codziennego spaceru obok ich domu, znalazłam jego kufer i pustą klatkę w koszu na śmieci. Są teraz w moim domu, ale boję się, że stało się coś złego. 

- Czy mógłbyś mi towarzyszyć, Severusie? - spytał niepotrzebnie Dumbledore. Mistrz Eliksirów już zmierzał w stronę kominka. Mężczyźni weszli w płomienie i pojawili się w salonie Arabelli, gdzie ta stała, załamując ręce. Dumbledore chwycił wątłe ramię kobiety, by dodać jej otuchy - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Arabello. Odkryjemy, co jest nie tak.

Wolno skinęła głową, obserwując, jak dwóch mężczyzn znika z jej salonu.

Kiedy usłyszawszy pukanie Dudley Dursley otworzył drzwi i zobaczył stojących na progu dwóch dziwnie ubranych mężczyzn, trzasnął drzwiami i z marszu zawołał swojego ojca. Vernon Dursley, z całą twarzą poskręcaną z wściekłości, otworzył drzwi z impetem.

- Czego chcecie? - zapytał.

- Rozmawiać z Harry'm Potterem - odparł starszy i niższy z mężczyzn.

- Nie ma go tu - pan Dursley warknął i przesunął się, by zamknąć drzwi. Były jednak zablokowane przez wyciągniętą rękę bardzo wysokiego dżentelmena w czerni.

- Nie będziesz odzywał się do Dyrektora takim tonem – powiedział, i chociaż jego twarz i głos zdawały się być spokojne, ogień w czarnych oczach groził niebezpieczeństwem.

- Wszystko w porządku, Severusie - powiedział starzec. - Panie Dursley, jestem Albus Dumbledore, Dyrektor Hogwartu, a to jest Severus Snape, nasz Mistrz Eliksirów. Być może powinien pan nas zaprosić do środka.

Vernon Dursley patrzył to na Dumbledorea, to na Snape, ze spokojnych niebieskich do groźnych czarnych oczu, i, aczkolwiek niechętnie, wycofał się do przedpokoju, pozwalając obu mężczyznom wejść do swojego domu .

Dumbledore wszedł przez główny korytarz do salonu, jak gdyby był mile widzianym gościem. Na widok Petunii uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i zgodził się, że filiżanka herbaty brzmi znakomicie (mimo iż żadnej nie proponowała), po czym usiadł na fotelu w rogu pokoju, skąd mógł wszystkich widzieć. Obok Dumbledorea, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami, nie ukazując żadnych emocji, stanął Snape, bacznie obserwując każdy ruch mugolskich opiekunów Pottera.

Petunia wkroczyła do pokoju z herbatą i Dumbledore skinął na oboje, by spoczęli na kanapie. Usiedli - Petunia niezwykle sztywno, a Vernon z widoczną wściekłością.

- A więc - Dumbledore zaczął, popijając przy tym herbatę, -Powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że Harrygo tutaj nie ma. Gdzie w takim razie jest?

Petunia nagle zbladła.

- Nie ma go tu - powtórzył Vernon.

- Źle pan zrozumiał pytanie, panie Dursley. Nie pytałem, gdzie go nie ma. Pytałem, gdzie jest. 

- Uciekł.

- Uciekł? - Dumbledore wymienił spojrzenie ze Snapeem. - Jak dawno temu?

- Zaraz po tym jak przywieźliśmy go do domu. - Jego oczy błądziły niewygodnie po Snapie, który wydawał się nigdy nie mrugać.

- Dlaczego nie powiadomiliście nas o sytuacji? - spytał Dumbledore. 

- Chłopak groził mojemu synowi! - zagrzmiał Vernon. - Szczerze mówiąc, cieszę się, że już go nie ma. Jest zagrożeniem! - Ta wypowiedź wywołała reakcję u Snapea. Jedna z brwi podniosła się wysoko powyżej drugiej, jednak zachował milczenie.

- Proszę wybaczyć mi na moment, panie Dursley - Dumbledore powiedział spokojnie -ale Harry nie jest typem chłopca, który wdawałby się w bójkę z innym chłopakiem i uciekał. Czy coś jeszcze się wydarzyło? Coś, co mogłoby skłonić go do ucieczki?

- Co sugerujesz? - Vernon krzyknął, wstając z kanapy.

Snape stanął między potężną górą człowieka, jaką tworzyła osoba pana Dursley'a, a Dumbledore'm. Jego ręce były ciągle skrzyżowane, ale z wyraźnie widoczną dla Vernona różdżką, ściśniętą w jednej z dłoni.

– Niech pan usiądzie, panie Dursley - powiedział chłodno.

- Twoja poza może przestraszyć grupę dzieciaków w tej szkole, ale…

- Zapewniam cię, moja poza przeraża dzieciaki w tej szkole tak samo, jak ludzi większych i potężniejszych niż ja sam. Powtórzę: niech pan usiądzie, panie Dursley.

Stojąc, dwoje mężczyzn przyglądało się sobie wzajemnie: jeden, cały czerwony na twarzy, drugi - chłodny i opanowany.

- Wystarczy, Severusie - przemówił Dumbledore, podnosząc rękę - Kiedy będziemy stąd wychodzić, jedyna żyjąca rodzina Harryego powinna pozostać w jednym kawałku.

Vernon patrzył z wściekłością na starego czarodzieja, lecz powrócił na kanapę, świadom konsekwencji, wynikających ze słów starca. 

- Więc, pani Dursley, czy mogłaby pani zaprowadzić profesora Snapea do pokoju Harryego?

- Mówiłem wam, tu go nie ma - gniewnie burknął pan Dursley.

- Byłem tego świadom od momentu, w którym wszedłem do pańskiego domu - odrzekł mu Dumbledore - Jednakże, chciałbym, by profesor Snape zbadał pokój. Być może Harry zostawił jakąś wskazówkę, dokąd poszedł. Dzięki temu będę mógł porozmawiać z panem na osobności, panie Dursley.

Vernon uśmiechnął się złowrogo, nie zauważając równie złowrogiego uśmiechu, skradającego się na wargi Snapea. Petunia była wyraźnie zatrwożona na sam pomysł zostania samej z Mistrzem Eliksirów, lecz bez słów podniosła się i wyprowadziła Snapea z pokoju. Podążył za nią na górę do pokoju z kilkoma zamkami, zdobiącymi drzwi.

- Czemu na tych drzwiach są kłódki? -spytał.

Skuliła się na dźwięk jego głosu.

- To...to było używane jako składzik, zanim Harry się wprowadził.

Snape wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę w kobietę, nim pani Dursley odwróciła wzrok i otworzyła drzwi. Profesor wszedł do maleńkiego pokoju, kierując się wpierw do okna.

- W tym oknie są kraty - To było stwierdzenie, ale spojrzał na kobietę, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Śro…środki bezpieczeństwa.

- Jeśli się nie mylę, jesteśmy na drugim piętrze, do tego jest to jedyny pokój z kratami. Czy może były używane, by zatrzymać kogoś w środku? - Nie zaczekał na odpowiedź, pochylił się, badając biurko i jego zawartość.

Było zarysowane, jak gdyby chłopiec albo stał, albo siedział na biurku z nałożonymi butami. Snape postawił na to drugie. Zawartość biurka była znikoma. Szuflady prawie puste, jeśli nie liczyć paru kartek papieru i długopisu. Żadnych pergaminów. Żadnych piór. Następnie ruszył do łóżka, które było zaścielone. Mógł poczuć zapach świeżo wyprasowanej pościeli, i wiedział, że nie znajdzie tu nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Z szafą było podobnie. Rozpoznał wiszące starannie na wieszakach ubrania Pottera. Nie było żadnych pustych wieszaków. Potter nie zabrał żadnych ubrań ze sobą, co oznaczało, że opuścił dom w wielkim pośpiechu. Starannie obserwując reakcję pani Dursley, wyraził na głos swoje przepuszczenie. Momentalnie zrobiła się blada jak ściana, i przez moment miał wrażenie, że kobieta zemdleje.

Snape skrzywił się i ponownie przeszedł przez pokój w kierunku drzwi, zatrzymując się nagle i spoglądając w dół na podłogę. Jedna z desek nieznacznie zmieniła swoją pozycję, gdy na niej stanął. Schylił się w dół i wodził swoimi długimi palcami po podłodze, aż odkrył tą luźną i podważył ją. Pod nią znalazł książki szkolne Pottera, jego pergaminy i pióra - cały jego czarodziejski dobytek. Petunia pisnęła, gdy zaczął wyciągać przedmioty spod podłogi. Odnalazł także kilka czerstwych ciast, przypuszczalnie z poprzednich wakacji. By być pewnym, że wydobył wszystko, sięgnął ręką jeszcze raz i jego palce przemknęły po skórzanej powierzchni, leżącej pod sąsiednią deską. _Dziennik_, rozpoznał, gdy w końcu wyciągnął przedmiot. Rozplątawszy skórzany sznurek, którym był związany, otworzył go i przewrócił kartki na ostatni wpis.

_18 Czerwca- Znowu jestem w domu na Privet Drive. Nic się tu nie zmieniło, mimo to czuję, jakby wszystko było inne. Voldemort powrócił, ale Dursleyowie ciągle martwią się, by sprawiać wokół wrażenie normalnych. Chyba zazdroszczę im tego, że bycie normalnym jest dla nich największym zmartwieniem. Chciałbym, by to było moim największym problemem. Zamiast tego, tkwię z wizjami morderstw i tortur, oraz wiedzą, że najbardziej zły czarodziej, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, chce mnie widzieć martwym tylko dlatego, że jeszcze taki nie jestem. Każdego ranka budzę się wiedząc, że Cedrik nigdy się nie obudzi, i to ja jestem temu winien. To nawet lepiej, że jestem gdzie jestem: nie widzę, jak wszyscy wpatrują się we mnie tym pełnym litości wzrokiem, mimo iż za moimi plecami oni także wiedzą, że to ja jestem winien. Nie jestem chodzącą śmiercią, ale z pewnością trzyma się ona mnie blisko.  
Przynajmniej Dursleyowie w pełni okazują swoje obrzydzenie... może nawet trochę za bardzo. Moja ręka boli, jakby płonęła. Nie sądzę by była złamana, ale zaczyna puchnąć. Czy powinienem powiedzieć o tym wujowi Vernonowi? Może zabierze mnie gdzieś, by to sprawdzić. Z drugiej strony, lekarze mogą zacząć zadawać pytania. Poczekam do rana. Może do tego czasu będzie lepiej. _

- W jaki sposób Potter zranił swoją rękę? - Snape spytał bez podnoszenia wzroku. Wiedział, że czegokolwiek Petunia by nie odpowiedziała, będzie to kłamstwo, mimo to zapytał. Jej oddech stał się przyspieszony i nieregularny. Snape rozpoznał niewypowiedzianą odpowiedź: Vernon Dursley. Wstał więc, nieobecny myślami strzepnął ubranie, zerkając po pokoju i wypatrując innych małych szczegółów, które mógł przeoczyć.

Na podłodze blisko podnóża łóżka zauważył świeże rysy.

- Łóżko zostało przesunięte – skomentował bardziej do siebie, niż do tej cholernej kobiety. Podniósł różdżkę. - Wingardium Leviosa. - Łóżko zaczęło się podnosić. Pani Dursley wybiegła z pokoju jak wariatka, lecz czy było to z obawy przed Snapeem, przed magią, czy z obawy przed tym, co mógł znaleźć, Mistrz Eliksirów nie był pewien. Zajrzał pod podniesione łóżko i dokładnie zbadał plamę na podłodze. Wyraźnie widać było ślady szorowania, lecz plama nie chciała zejść, łóżko więc zostało przesunięte by ją zakryć. Krew. Niezbyt dużo, lecz wystarczająco, by zaniepokoić Snapea. 

Odsunął łóżko na miejsce, zabrał resztę dobytku Pottera, i zszedł schodami na dół, by dołączyć do profesora Dumbledorea.

- Och, Severusie. Widzę, że znalazłeś kilka rzeczy - powitał go Dumbledore, gdy pojawił się w salonie.

- Tak. Kilka bardzo interesujących rzeczy - odparł Snape, pozwalając swojemu spojrzeniu zawędrować na Dursleya. To, co zobaczył, mogłoby go rozbawić, gdyby nie rzeczy znalezione w sypialni Pottera. Dursley siedział bardzo sztywno na kanapie, z obiema rękami złożonymi razem na kolanach. Jego oczy ukazywały skrajny strach, ale nic nie powiedział. Dumbledore spokojnie popijał swoją herbatę.

- Już pora, byśmy wrócili do szkoły - powiedział, odstawiając swoją filiżankę na bok. - Panie Dursley, dziękuję twojej uroczej żonie za herbatę, a tobie za poświęcony mi czas. Severusie...- Machnął różdżką i zniknął z pokoju.

Ciągle trzymając w zgięciu ramienia dobytek Pottera, Snape odwrócił się do pana Dursleya, który wpatrywał się w niego, ponownie ze złością.

- Panie Dursley - powiedział Snape jedwabistym głosem. - Mam pewne własne wyobrażenie na temat tego, co zrobiłeś panu Potterowi. Jeśli odkryję, że chłopcu stała się jakakolwiek krzywda z twojego powodu, pośrednio czy bezpośrednio, zapewniam cię, że wrócę, by omówić z tobą tę sprawę.

- Nie boję się ciebie!

- _Crucio_. - Snape pozwolił zaklęciu trwać zaledwie sekundy, nim je przerwał. Wystarczająco długo jednak, by zyskać uwagę Dursleya. Wtedy, pochylając się blisko ucha mężczyzny, szepnął: -A powinieneś. 


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own Harry Potter and this story belongs to Danae3 !

Za zbetowanie dziękuję mocno Evelyn z Rivendell!

Rozdział 4

- To - Ron Weasley jęknął, mocniej chwytając podartą zasłonę, wiszącą w jednej z licznych sypialni przy numerze 12 na ulicy Grimmauld Place - jest najbardziej obrzydliwa rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. - Mocniej pociągnął za zasłonę, próbując wyszarpnąć ją z karnisza. - No bo, co ten skrzat niby robił przez ostatnie - Aaau!

Hermiona, Fred, George, i Ginny odwrócili się słysząc krzyk, by zobaczyć próbującego uwolnić się spod zasłon Rona, teraz leżącego na podłodze w towarzystwie grupki sporych pająków. Cały blady próbował oddalić się od dziewięcio-odnożnych pajęczaków, pełznących ku niemu.

-Uuuu, mały Ronuś nie lubi pająków - zagruchotał Fred, a George machnął w ich stronę różdżką, paraliżując je. Ginny zachichotała, gdy Fred podniósł jednego z nich i przytrzymał przed twarzą młodszego brata. Skóra Rona przybrała niezdrowy, zielony odcień, gdy jego brat przysunął pająka jeszcze bliżej.

- Och, Fred, zostaw go w spokoju - z poirytowaniem zażądała Hermiona.

- Nie zostawię - nie zgodził się, oburzony - To nie moja wina, że on nie lubi pająków. 

- Właściwie, to jest twoja wina - przypomniał mu George. 

- A tak. - Uśmiech zakwitł mu na twarzy. - Dawaj Ron. Przytul Misia - Rzucił pająka na twarz Rona, który wrzasnął, strącając go z dłoni Freda i pchając na szafę z głośnym trzaskiem.

Cały pokój momentalnie zamarł na dźwięk skrzypiącej podłogi. Ktoś nadchodził. Wzrok Freda i Rona momentalnie zatrzymał się na odpadających drzwiczkach szafy.

- Niech któryś to naprawi - syknęła Hermiona.

- Może to tylko Syriusz - zasugerowała Ginny.

- No cóż, jestem pewna, że Syriusz nie będzie zadowolony, że tych dwóch niszczy jego..

- Nie -przerwał jej George - To z pewnością nie jest Syriusz - Zaczął wycofywać się od drzwi. - Znam te kroki.

- Mama! - Fred i Ron wykrztusili jednocześnie, próbując wyglądać tak niewinnie, jak tylko się dało, gdy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły.

- CO WY TU ROBICIE, CHŁOPCY?! ZOSTAWIAM WAS SAMYCH NA PIĘĆ MINUT…

- Czemu sądzisz, że to my? - spytał George niewinnie. - To mogły być Ginny z Hermioną.

- Tak - dodał Fred - Ginny nazwała Hermionę kręconą…

- FRED, ŻADNEGO SŁOWA WIĘCEJ! TO MI WYSTARCZY! PRÓBUJEMY MIEĆ SPOTKANIE NA DOLE, ALE WY, CHŁOPCY… 

- I dziewczyny - wtrącił uprzejmie George.

- ZACHOWUJECIE SIĘ JAK PIĘCIOLATKI! ŻADNEGO SZEPTU WIĘCEJ! - Pani Weasley odwróciła się do Rona i Hermiony. - Ron, Hermiono, proszę, zejdźcie na dół.

- Co? - Ginny krzyknęła - Mamo, a ja...?

- Nie, Ginny - Pani Weasley powiedziała stanowczo - Poproszeni byli jedynie Ron i Hermiona. Ty zostaniesz tu z tymi dwoma.

- Ale…! - Pozostała trójka Wealeyów nie dawała za wygraną.

- Zostaniecie! - Głos pani Weasley ponownie wzrósł o parę skali. – Wasza trójka zostanie tutaj i jeśli usłyszę jakikolwiek hałas skonfiskuję wasze różdżki...do końca wakacji!

- Nie możesz! - zawył Fred.

- Sprawdź mnie! – Powiedziawszy to wyszła z pokoju, zabierając ze sobą Hermionę i Rona, który zdołał po raz ostatni rzucić okiem na rodzeństwo i zobaczyć zazdrość na ich twarzach. Pani Weasley nie odezwała się do nich więcej, gdy w milczeniu podążali za nią w dół schodów. Odwróciła się i położyła palec na ustach, kiedy przemknęli przez korytarz i ostatecznie dotarli do kuchni, gdzie zebrał się mały tłumek członków Zakonu Feniksa. Ron rozejrzał się i zobaczył Dumbledorea, siedzącego na szczycie stołu z jego ojcem i bratem - Billem, siedzącym po jego lewej stronie i Lupinem po prawej, wraz z prostoduszną Tonks paradującej z niezwykle jasnymi czerwonymi kolcami na głowie. Reszta stołu zajęta była przez Szalonookiego Moodyego, Kingsleya Shacklebolta i kilkoma innymi osobami, które Ron znał jedynie z widzenia. Profesor Snape ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami opierał się o kuchenkę, zaś Syriusz stał oparty o kredens, wyraźnie zmartwiony.

- Ron, Hermiono, dziękuję, że tak szybko przyszliście. Proszę, usiądźcie. - przywitał ich Dumbledore, a Lupin i Tonks wstali, ustępując miejsca nowo przybyłym. Tonks oparła się o kredens obok Syriusza, a Lupin wyjął różdżkę i wyczarował dwa krzesła, dla siebie i pani Weasley.

- Czy my…zrobiliśmy coś złego? - spytał Ron, rozglądając się dookoła pokoju i przyglądając się poważnym twarzom.

- Nie - zapewnił ich Dumbledore - Po prostu musimy zadać wam parę pytań.

- Pytań? - wypaliła Hermiona.

- Na temat Harryego.

- Coś nie tak z Harrym? - spytała szybko Hermiona.

- Harry zaginął - oznajmił po prostu Dumbledore.

- Zaginął? - Ron rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się, czy jest ofiarą jakiegoś kiepskiego żartu. - Jak on mógł zaginąć? Myślałem że go pilnujecie, no wiecie, Zakon.

– Ci, którzy pilnowali Harryego - poinformował ich Lupin - dostali bardzo ścisłe rozkazy. Mieli obserwować, czy na ulicy i w sąsiedztwie domu nie dzieje się nic podejrzanego. Jednakże mieli być niewidoczni, jak i nie wchodzić do domu - Zerknął na Dumbledorea, jak gdyby prosząc o zgodę na kontynuowanie. - Ani razu nie widziano by opuszczał dom, zakładano więc, że jest w nim cały czas. To pasowało do tego, co wiadomo było powszechnie o Dursleyach i ich zachowaniu w wobec Harryego. Jednakże… - Popatrzył przelotnie na Dumbledorea, dając znać, by ten mówił dalej:

- Jeden z wartowników nabrał podejrzeń co do tego, czy Harry jest w środku. Wraz z profesorem Snapeem sprawdziliśmy to i odkryliśmy, że to niestety prawda. Tak więc - dokończył, łącząc koniuszki palców i przyglądając im się. - Muszę wiedzieć, czy któreś z was przez te całe wakacje nie otrzymało jakiejkolwiek wiadomości od Harryego.

Potrząsnęli głowami.

- Nic? Nawet słowa?

- Czy istnieje jakieś miejsce gdzie mógłby się udać, gdyby miał kłopoty? - zasugerował Syriusz. - Gdyby musiał przed czymś uciekać?

- Nora - odparł Ron - Ale wiedzielibyśmy, jeśli by tam przyszedł, prawda?

- Tak - odpowiedział ojciec Rona. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. – To, co potrzebujemy, to dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób wyszedł niezauważony z domu.

- Kogo to była zmiana? – spytała pani Weasley.

-Dunga – odparł Syriusz - Ale przysięga że był tam przez cały czas. - Pani Weasley prychnęła. 

- Chłopak ma Pelerynę Niewidkę - wtrącił Snape.

- Mi też ta myśl nie dawała spokoju - zgodził się z nim Lupin. - Sprawdziłem. Jego peleryna jest w jego kufrze, tak samo jak i różdżka.

Na chwilę pokój pogrążył się w milczeniu, póki nie odezwał się Kingsley Shacklebolt:

- Z tego co powiedzieli nam Snape i Dumbledore, uważam, że nie możemy wykluczać możliwości że Harry nie opuścił…

- Być może - wtrącił się Snape - jeśli z wielkim trudem zebraliśmy już od nich te wszystkie informacje, byłoby roztropnie odesłać panią Granger i pana Weasleya na górę, zanim zaczniemy dalej rozważać jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia i możliwości.

- Całkowicie się zgadzam - zrywając się z krzesła powiedziała pani Weasley, podczas gdy reszta osób jak gdyby zapomniała o ich obecności w pokoju - Ron, Hermiona, idziemy.

- Ale… 

- Żadnych ale, Ron. Rusz się.

Ron zrzędził całą drogę idąc na górę z Hemioną i swoją matką, niezwykle zdeterminowaną by nie byli świadkami toczącej się na dole rozmowy. Gdy tylko dołączył do rodzeństwa, a pani Weasley odeszła, szybko zwrócił się do braci.

- Czy te Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, nad którymi tak pracujecie działają?

- Tak. Czemu pytasz? - przytaknął George, z zaciekawieniem patrząc na brata. Ron z Hermioną wytłumaczyli, czego przed chwilą się dowiedzieli.

- Mówicie poważnie? Harry zaginął? – dopytywał się Fred, w połowie sądząc, że to żart.

- Od jak dawna? – spytała Ginny.

- Nie powiedzieli – odpowiedział Ron.

- Ale po tym, co mówili na dole – dodała Hermiona – sądzę, że od dawna – prawdopodobnie od początku wakacji.

Bliźniacy popatrzyli na siebie przelotnie i zniknęli z pokoju z głośnym trzaskiem. Po chwili wrócili, trzymając w rękach kawałek długiej żyłki w kolorze ludzkiej skóry. Czwórka Weasleyów plus Granger zakradli się cicho na dół i ukryli w korytarzu. Ginny, jako najmniejsza, pokonała resztę drogi i podrzuciła linki pod drzwi, po czym wróciła, by słuchać wraz z innymi. Pierwszy głos, który usłyszeli, należał do profesora Lupina.

- Syriuszu, nikt się z tobą nie kłóci o to, czy musimy znaleźć Harrego. Sami zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie możesz sprzeczać się, czy potrzebny nam plan, czy nie. Po prostu nie możemy…

- Planowanie zabiera za dużo czasu! - Trzask.

- ...biegać dookoła wrzeszcząc jego imię - dokończył Lupin tym samym tonem, przyzwyczajony do emocjonalnych wybuchów Syriusza. – Zapanowałby chaos, a Harry wcale by się nie odnalazł. Po prostu istnieje zbyt wiele miejsc, gdzie mógł się ukryć. 

- W porządku, Remusie – po chwili milczenia zgodził się Syriusz. - Więc co najpierw zrobimy?

Słychać było ciche pomrukiwanie, jak gdyby wszyscy mieli pomysły, ale bali podzielić się nimi z resztą, informując co najwyżej sąsiadów obok. Nagle jeden cichy głos wybił się ponad resztę

- Dursley – Snape wypowiedział tylko jedno słowo. Słychać było szuranie krzesłami, zwrócono się do Snape'a.

Po paru kolejnych chwilach milczenia przemówił ponownie.

– Coś ukrywa. To bardziej niż oczywiste, bo gdy odwiedziliśmy go, jego żona zrobiła się bojaźliwa, a on sam rozzłościł się, gdy wypytywaliśmy ich na temat zniknięcia Harryego.

- Jesteś pewien, że to nie pod wpływem twojej czarującej osoby?

- Nie, Syriuszu. - odpowiedział Dumbledore – Też to widziałem. Już wcześniej zdecydowałem, że rodzina Dursleyów wymaga naszej większej uwagi. To będzie nasz pierwszy ruch.

- Ja pójdę! – głośniej powiedział Syriusz.

- Pójdą Kinsley i Lupin. Jestem pewien, że cokolwiek usłyszą, zachowają spokój. – Zapadła cisza – Ufam, że rodzinie nie stanie się żadna krzywda w czasie tego przesłuchania.

- Oczywiście – szybko zapewnili.

- Ja też pójdę - zaofiarował się Syriusz.

- Nie pójdziesz.

- Profesorze Dumbledore…

- Nie, Syriuszu – stanowczo odparł Dumbledore – Nie opuścisz tego domu.

Zapanowała niewygodna cisza, oczy wszystkich skierowane były albo na Syriusza, albo na Dumbledorea. Z większym już spokojem głowa Zakonu ponownie przemówiła.

- Nie zapominaj, to, że jesteś niewinny, nie oznacza, że reszta świata o tym wie. W niczym nie pomożesz Harryemu, jeśli cię złapią. I tym razem nie wrócisz do Azkabanu, twoją karą nie będzie ponowne uwięzienie.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszaj za to, że martwisz się o swojego chrześniaka, pamiętaj jedynie, że nie jesteś w tym odosobniony. Znajdziemy go, a gdy to nastąpi, nie chcę być zmuszony powiedzieć mu, że nie ma już ojca chrzestnego. Rozumiesz? 

- Tak, sir.

- Dobrze. No cóż…jestem pewien że masz spotkanie, Severusie? - Odpowiedziało mu jedynie milczenie. - Idź więc. Muszę…

Rozległy się odgłosy kroków wychodzącego Snape'a. Fred szybko pociągnął za Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, wyciągając je spod drzwi dosłownie w tym samym momencie, gdy ukazał się w nich Mistrz Eliksirów. Obserwowali, jak przechodzi przez korytarz i gdy tylko zniknął z ich wzroku, popędzili na górę gdzie „podobno mieli sprzątać." 


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Harry Potter and this story belongs to Danae3 !

Za zbetowanie dziękuję mocno Evelyn z Rivendell!

Rozdział 5

- On coś ukrywa.

Nikt nie powiedział prawdziwszych słów.

Niełatwo było odnaleźć Vernona Dursleya. Jego natychmiastowe wakacje tuż po wizycie Dumbledorea i Snapea zmusiły Lupina i Kingsleya do poświęcenia paru godzin, by go odnaleźć. To tylko zwiększyło ich podejrzenia. Nieporozumieniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że mężczyzna był trochę nieuprzejmy, gdy zapukali do jego motelowego pokoju. Jego zachowanie było poniżej krytyki. Gdy ogarnął spojrzeniem Lupina i błędnie interpretując zmizerniały wygląd oraz posiwiałe włosy mężczyzny, krótko rzucił, że nie ma żadnych drobnych i trzasnął drzwiami. Remus zapukał ponownie, wołając:

- Panie Dursley, nazywam się Remus Lupin. Przyszedłem zapytać o pańskiego siostrzeńca.

Pospieszne szepty dotarły do uszu czarodziei, zanim drzwi ponownie się otwarły i potężny kawał chłopa wystrzelił w kierunku chudego i bladego dawnego nauczyciela. Trudno powiedzieć, czy Dursley rzuciłby się na niego gdyby wiedział, że Remus jest: a) wilkołakiem, b)dwa dni przed pełnią, i że c)wilkołaki nie są zadowolone, gdy potężni faceci atakują je bez powodu, zwłaszcza, gdy wyżej wymieniony wilkołak stara się odnaleźć zaginionego syna swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i ma powody by sądzić, że to właśnie potężny facet jest powodem zaginięcia chłopca.

Widząc niebezpieczny blask w oczach Lupina, grożący zamienieniem mężczyzny w wilkołaka, Kingsley wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w kierunku mugola.

- To nienajlepsza pora w miesiącu by go atakować, _sir_. – Dursley popatrzył na niego zszokowany – nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest tu jeszcze jakiś inny mężczyzna.

- Przyprowadziłeś ze sobą ochroniarza, heh? - Warknął na Lupina, przypatrując się czarnoskóremu, łysemu czarodziejowi.

- Wierz mi, Dursley - chłodno odparł Kingsley - to nie jego ochraniałem. – Wskazał różdżką drzwi motelowego pokoju – Wejdziemy do środka? Czy mamy przepytywać cię tu, na zewnątrz, gdzie każdy może nas usłyszeć?

- NIE WEJDZIECIE!

- Jak chcesz – skwitował Kingsley – Nazywam się Kingsley Shacklebolt. Jestem Aurorem z Ministerstwa Magii. Jestem tu z panem Lupinem, by zadać panu parę pytań na temat zniknięcia pańskiego siostrzeńca i zarzucie jego pobicia.

- Vernon, na miłość boską, wpuść ich. – Blada kobieta z końską twarzą pojawiła się w drzwiach. Nawet nie starając się, Lunatyk mógł wyczuć bijący od niej strach. Twarz Dursleya zrobiła się czerwona, ale wszedł powrotem do pokoju, a za nim Kingsley z Remusem.

- Nienajlepsza pora w miesiącu powiadasz? –gdy szli, spytał łagodnie Lupin.

- Kłamałem?

- Nie, ale mogłeś ująć to inaczej.

- Prawdopodobnie – zgodził się Kingsley wzruszając ramionami – Ale dopóki nie musze oglądać, jak rozszarpujesz kłami jego gardło, naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi.

Lupin westchnął.

Pokój był dość mały, z dwoma niedużymi łóżkami i brudną kanapą. W kącie, pod zawieszonym na półce telewizorze, leżało kilka walizek. Tapeta, prążkowana limonowa zieleń, zdzierała się ze ścian, pokazując oznaki szkód od wody. Kobieta z końską twarzą usiadła na najdalszym od wyjścia łóżku, trzymając w ramionach dosyć sporego trzęsącego się chłopca w wieku Harryego, lecz z blond włosami i pulchną twarzą.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze jest w pokoju, pani Dursley? – Remus spytał kobiety.

- Czy my się znamy? – zdziwiła się, ostrożnie mu się przypatrując.

- Spotkaliśmy się już. Byłem przyjacielem pani siostry i jej męża ze szkoły. Wiec, czy w pokoju jest jeszcze ktoś?

Potrząsnęła głową, podczas gdy Kingsley sprawdził łazienkę, zajrzał też do pustej szafy. Lupin zamknął drzwi i spuścił kurtyny w oknach.

- Czego wy chcecie? – zażądał Dursley. – Mówiłem już dyrektorowi tej waszej szkoły …

- Wiemy, co powiedziałeś Dyrektorowi – zapewnił go Lupin – ale sądzimy, że mimo wszystko wiesz troszeczkę więcej na ten temat.

- Nazywasz mnie kłamcą?

- Istotnie. – Morderczy wzrok Dursleya nie zrobił na Lupinie żadnego wrażenia. – Niech pan usiądzie, panie Dursley. – Mężczyzna zrobił krok w przód, teraz wycelowane w niego były już dwie różdżki. – Niech pan usiądzie, panie Dursley – powtórzył chłodno – albo postaram się, by więcej nie był pan w stanie stać. – Wzrok Kingsleya przemknął po Lupinie, ale nic nie stwierdził widząc, że Dursley powoli siada na najbliżej położonym od drzwi łóżku. Remus zauważył spojrzenie Kingsleya i kiwnął głową.

Kingsley Shacklebolt wpatrywał się jeszcze chwilę w tego zwykle spokojnego i opanowanego mężczyznę. Ten zaczął krążyć po pokoju, przypominając bardziej zwierzę zamknięte w klatce niż swoje zwyczajowe ja. Auror zaczął się zastanawiać, czy być może Dumbledore nie pomylił się sądząc, że Lupin rozegra wszystko na spokojnie – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę zbliżającą się pełnię. Chociaż z drugiej strony jego rosnące w siłę instynkty mogą się przydać. Te parę sekund pozwoliło mu się uspokoić i wejść w nastrój do przesłuchania. Spokojny, dokładny, bez skrupułów.

- Jak z pana łaciną, panie Dursley? – spytał Kingsley, kiedy wyjął z szat małą buteleczkę podarowaną mu, przez Snapea. Gdy potężny mężczyzna prychnął, Kingsley kontynuował – Nazywają to Veritaserum. _Veritas_ to po łacińsku prawda. Domyśla się pan, co to robi? – Dursley nie odpowiedział. – Trzy małe krople tego dosyć potężnego eliksiru sprawią, że odpowie pan zgodnie z prawdą na jakiekolwiek pytanie, jakie panu zadamy. Nawet wbrew sobie. Możemy spytać pana o pańskie kontrakty biznesowe, budżet, o to czy jest pan wierny żonie, a pan powie nam absolutną prawdę. Nas jednak te tematy nie interesują. Jedyne, czego pragniemy się dowiedzieć, to to, dlaczego pewien młody chłopiec umieszczony pod pańską opieką zniknął. – Zerknął na Dursleya, który momentalnie zbladł. – Blado pan wygląda, panie Dursley. Z pewnością nie ma pan powodów żeby się denerwować, skoro powiedział nam pan już wszystko, co pan wie. A może jest inaczej?

- Wynoście. Się. Stąd. – Choć jego głos był cichy, drżał z gniewu. Kingsley, wbrew sobie, uśmiechnął się. Częściowo, ponieważ cieszył się na możliwość wlania serum do gardła tego mężczyzny i wyduszenia z niego najskrytszych sekretów, a częściowo dlatego, że już wiedział, że będzie się cieszył z możliwości wlania serum do gardła akurat _tego_ mężczyzny. Auror zobaczył i usłyszał wystarczająco by wiedzieć, że Snape się nie mylił: ten człowiek zrobił chłopcu coś brutalnego.

- Pani Dursley – wtrącił się Lupin – czemu by nie przeszła się pani na spacer z synem? Dwadzieścia, trzydzieści minut, powiedzmy.

- Nie bez…

- Muszę nalegać, pani Dursley. Żadne z was nie chce tego zobaczyć. – Otworzył drzwi. – Och. I zanim zapomnę… - Machnął różdżką w ich stronę. – _Lumos_. Jeśli powiecie komukolwiek o tym, co tu się dzieje, czubek mojej różki rozbłyśnie. Pamiętaj, twój mąż jest tu ciągle z_ nami_. – Uśmiechnął się do nich niewinnie, gdy kobieta, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, wypchnęła syna przez drzwi. Lupin ponownie zamknął drzwi i napotkał rozbawiony uśmiech Kingsleya. Nie na darmo był Hucwotem. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się paru sztuczek.

Czas dalej lecieć z planem. To był prosty plan. Napoić Dursleya serum i przepytać o ostatnią noc, podczas której Harry był w domu. Jak można się było spodziewać, Dursley nie współpracował. Lupin musiał go związać, by Kingsley mógł wymierzyć wymagane krople do gardła Dursleya. W końcu Dursley wpatrujący się szklanym wzrokiem przed siebie był gotowy. I wtedy, plan, prosty plan, pełen spokoju, plan bez przemocy, rozpadł się na kawałki.

Dursley w końcu pod wpływem serum, które w niego wmusili, zaczął opowiadać o wydarzeniach nocy, kiedy Harry zaginał. Szczegółowo opowiedział jak po sprzeczce z Dudleyem, synem Dursleya, pobił chłopca. Nawet Kingsleyowi (który wiele widział i słyszał, ścigając mrocznych czarodziei) ścierpła skóra, gdy mężczyzna w szczegółach opowiadał jak Potter walczył o oddech, krztusząc się, gdy krew zalała jego płuca, lub jak jego ciało obróciło się w powietrzu, gdy został zrzucony ze schodów.

Dursley był wkurzająco spokojny: Kingsley wiedział, że jest to efekt uboczny serum, podczas gdy zbliżali się do nieuchronnej prawdy.

- Gdzie jest teraz Harry? – spytał Lupin.

- Nie żyje. Owinąłem jego ciało kocem i wyrzuciłem na Cranleigh. To pole niedaleko A281.

Kingsley poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Ten paskudny stos ciała zabił Harryego Pottera, Chłopca Który Przeżył. Dokonał w napadzie szału tego, czego nie mógł Voldemort. Zamordował bezbronnego chłopca, bo z tego, co słyszał o chłopcu, gdyby Potter miał swoją różdżkę, ten człowiek nigdy by go nie obezwładnił.

Wtedy Lupin rzucił się na Dursleya. Gdyby Auror nie był pogrążony we własnych myślach, pełnych obrzydzenia do Dursleya, prawdopodobnie mógłby go powstrzymać. Gdyby chciał.

Pięść Lupina walnęła wprost w nos Dursleya. Jego wielka głowa walnęła o tył krzesła, na którym siedział, poleciała mu krew z nosa. Nim Kingsley był w stanie go odciągnąć, Lupin uderzył mężczyznę ponownie.

- Chodźmy, Remusie – powiedział. Jego ręce wciąż były owinięte wokół klatki Lupina, powstrzymując go.

- Już skończyłem – poinformował go Remus, podnosząc ręce. – Skończyłem. Więcej go nie uderzę.

- Ty w ogóle nie miałeś go uderzyć – powiedział mu Kingsley, puszczając go i pochylając się nad krwawiącym mugolem. Machnął różdżką, naprawiając złamany nos mężczyzny i czyszcząc z krwi jego twarz i koszulę.

- Ma szczęście, że tylko go walnąłem – powiedział Lupin, pocierając swoje jeszcze pulsujące kostki. – Chciałem rzucić w niego takie klątwy, że nie pozbierałby się do przyszłego roku. - Potrzasnął dłonią. – Na Merlina, to boli! Teraz pamiętam, czemu zostawiłem bójki Jamesowi i Syriuszowi. – Zerknął do tyłu na Kingsleya. – Ile czasu minie, nim serum przestanie działać?

- Jeszcze jakiś czas, ale my musimy wracać. Donieść, czego się dowiedzieliśmy.

- W porządku – zgodził się Lupin. – Zostaw go. Kiedy jego żona wróci, będzie miała okazję zadać mu parę pytań. Zasługuje na to. Zasługuje na gorszy los. – Lupin i Kingsley zniknęli z pokoju.

Hermiona odnalazła Rona na jedynym dużym drzewie w otoczonym murem ogrodzie na tyłach domu Syriusza. Siedział na jednej z najwyższych gałęzi jabłoni, z jednym kolanem ciasno przyciśniętym do piersi, a drugim dyndającym w powietrzu parę stóp nad głową Hermiony. Widziała go tam parokrotnie od czasu, gdy powiedziano im o zniknięciu Harryego. To było niepodobne do Rona, bycie takim chłodnym i milczącym. Hermiona była zaniepokojona. Nawet, kiedy był na nią wściekły podczas ich trzeciego roku, odzywał się o wiele częściej, nawet, jeśli nie do niej.

Zawołała go po imieniu parę razy, a gdy nie odpowiedział, zaczęła wolno wspinać się po konarach, skrycie żałując, że jako dziecko nie była większą chłopczycą. W sumie, właściwie więcej czasu spędzała czytając na temat drzew, niż wdrapując się na nie. Gdy w końcu do niego dotarła, miała zdarte oba kolana, kostkę lewej ręki, skaleczyła się w prawą dłoń, a włosy były pełne liści i gałązek. Ale nic z tego nie zaprzątało jej myśli, gdy usiadła na sąsiedniej gałęzi, starając się nie spaść z drzewa, na którego dostanie się zajęło jej tyle czasu.

- Znalazłaś mnie - powiedział, prawie zbyt cicho, by mogła usłyszeć.

- To nie było zbyt trudne - odparła -Widziałam twoje włosy, jak tylko wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Jego wymuszony uśmiech wyraźnie powiedział jej, że Ron nie jest w nastroju do śmiechu. Hermiona westchnęła i spojrzała na widok, któremu Ron tak bacznie się przyglądał. Zupełnie, jakby znalazła się w zupełnie innym miejscu, choć przecież nie znajdowali się tak daleko od domu. Ogród naprzeciwko był dziki i zaniedbany. Uporządkowane łany ziół i innej przydatnej roślinności już dawno temu musiały ustąpić miejsca chwastom i bujnej trawie. Całość była przyjemnie zielona, jednak zbyt chaotyczna, by mogła uchodzić za przyzwoity czarodziejski ogród.

- Bardzo tu spokojnie - powiedziała mu.

- Tak. Wczoraj znalazłem to miejsce, kiedy potrzebowałem cichego kąta, by pomyśleć.

- Ty myślisz? - zaciekawiona spytała, licząc na jakąś reakcję. Zamiast tego, otrzymała kolejny słaby uśmiech. - O rany, Ron! Naprawdę się tu staram! Mógłbyś przynajmniej uśmiechać się bardziej przekonująco - Gdy nie odpowiedział, westchnęła i odwróciła się ku niemu niezdarnie, o mały włos nie spadając z drzewa gdyby nie jego ręka, która szybko chwyciła jej ramię przytrzymując ją na gałęzi.

- Hermi, może nie powinnaś siedzieć tu na górze - stwierdził, przypatrując się bacznie jej pozycji. - Mogłabyś złamać sobie szyję, jeślibyś spadła.

- Ron, siedzę tu, ponieważ spędzasz tu cały dzień. Też martwię się o Harryego, ale dąsanie się na drzewie niczego nie rozwiąże. Poza tym, myślałam…myślałam, że moglibyśmy porobić coś razem dla zabawy, by zająć czymś myśli.

- Nie mam ochoty robić zadań domowych.

- Nie mówię o zadaniach domowych. Myślałam, czy może nie pomógłbyś mi z moim lataniem.

- Ty nie cierpisz latać – stwierdził, przypatrując się jej ostrożnie. – Poza tym, nie jestem pewien czy nam wolno, wiesz – dzielnica mugoli i te sprawy.

- Cóż, nie jestem w tym zbyt dobra. Zastanawiałam się, czy może gdybym była lepsza… - Wykonała nieokreślony ruch dłonią, chwiejąc się na gałęzi. - Oprócz tego, pytałam Syriusza, powiedział, że dopóki nie będziemy wylatywać ponad dom, nie powinno nas być widać zza barier ochronnych.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Tak. - Jeśli pani Weasley zdołała wychować sześciu chłopców, z pewnością wiedziała coś o nastawianiu złamanych kości i leczeniu wstrząsów mózgu. - Pomóż mi z moim lataniem

- W porządku. – Prawdziwy, wielki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Rona, pierwszy od czasu wczorajszego poranka, powodując całą tą wycieczkę na drzewo wartą zachodu.

Szybko zszedł z drzewa, a za nim nieco wolniej Hermiona, której pomógł z niższych gałęzi.

– No dawaj. Jestem pewien, że możesz użyć miotły Ginny. – Odwrócili się i pognali w stronę domu.

Lupin pokonał drogę na górę wąską klatką schodową i zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Była to sypialna świętej pamięci matki Syriusza, obecnie siedlisko Hardodzioba, hipogryfa. Nawet bez pytania się pani Weasley, wiedział, że właśnie tu znajdzie Syriusza.

Nie pukając, Remus pchnął drzwi i wkroczył do słabo oświetlonego pokoju. Jego uwagę przykuł wpierw Hardodziób, który na jego przybycie nerwowo zrobił krok w tył, a następnie mroczny kształt, który wyłonił się niespodziewanie z prawej.

- Wróciłeś – Stwierdzenie faktu.

- Tak.

- Znalazłeś go? - Syriusz odsunął się od ściany, mocno słaniając się na nogach, lecz równie szybko odzyskując równowagę. Nieogolona szczecina zdobiła jego twarz, a po zapachu Remus poznał, że jego przyjaciel nie kąpał się cały dzień.

- Zejdźmy na dół, Syriuszu. Wyjaśnimy od razu wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałem. - Odwrócił się, by Syriusz poszedł za nim, lecz ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

- Coś jest nie tak. Ale co, Remusie? - Gdy jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział, Syriusz chwycił go za ramię. - Cholera, Remus, powiedz mi! Gdzie jest Harry? Gdzie jest mój chrześniak?

Uwalniając swoje ramię z uścisku, Remus zmarszczył brwi, ale złagodniał, widząc zmartwienie i troskę na twarzy Syriusza.

- Zejdźmy na dół, Syriuszu. Wszystkiego się dowiesz, obiecuję.

- Co zrobiłeś ze swoją ręką? - spytał, obrzucając wzrokiem krwawiące kostki na dłoni przyjaciela.

- Podziękowałem panu Dursleyowi za poświęcony mi czas.

Syriusz podniósł brwi, jego usta wykrzywiły się w nieco podnoszącym na duchu uśmieszku.

- Uderzyłeś go? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny…

-Nie bądź - przerwał mu Remus. - Ja nie jestem.

Ron i Hermiona byli zdziwieni dowiedziawszy się, że Ginny ich szuka. Stała na podeście, dając znaki, by przyszli do jej pokoju, gdzie, jak się okazało, czekali na nich również bliźniacy.

- O co chodzi? - spytał się Ron, patrząc na rodzeństwo.

- Lupin i Shacklebolt wrócili - poinformował go George ze swojej nożno-skrzyżowanej pozycji na łóżku Ginny - Lupin poszedł poszukać Syriusza, i sądzimy, że Shacklebolt kontaktuje się właśnie z resztą Zakonu.

-Czekamy aż zebranie się rozpocznie - Fred ciągnął -Mama się czai, więc pomyśleliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nas nie znajdzie, wtedy nie będzie mogła nam dołożyć więcej sprzątania.

- Widziałeś ich, gdy wracali? - spytała Hermiona.- Czy wyglądali na pełnych nadziei?

- Nie możemy zbytnio tego stwierdzić – urwała, słysząc dwie pary stóp idące w dół schodów – Lupin i Syriusz – szepnęła.

-Ginny, idź poproś mamę, by zaplotła ci warkocze.

- Co? Po co?

George przewrócił oczami.

- Po prostu poproś ją, i rozejrzyj się dyskretnie. Zorientuj się, o co biega. Dowiedz się, czy wszyscy już są. Ciebie nie będzie podejrzewać o szpiegowanie.

- Aha. Okej! – Zerwała się i usłyszeli, jak szybko zbiega w dół schodów. Następnie kroki powróciły, towarzyszyła im druga dobrze znana para. Do pomieszczenia weszły Ginny i pani Weasley.

- Zostań tu, Ginny – mówiła. – Mamy na dole bardzo ważne zebranie. Zaplotę ci warkocze wieczorem, ale nie teraz.

- Mamo – powiedział Ron jego twarz trochę blada. – Znaleźli Harryego?

- Jeszcze nie wiem, Ron. Zebranie dopiero się zaczyna, ale wiem, że nie zaprzestamy poszukiwań, póki go nie znajdziemy. – Milczała przez chwilę, by następnie podejść i objąć najmłodszego syna. – Nie martw się, Ron. Zakon nie pozwoli długo Harryemu zostać zaginionym. – Puściła go i zwróciła się do reszty swoich latorośli oraz Hermiony – Zostańcie tu i nie mieszajcie się. Najbardziej pomożecie nam, jeśli nie będziecie plątali się pod nogami.

- Co, jeśli go nie znajdą? – spytała Hermiona, zgarniając zirytowane spojrzenie od bliźniaków, którzy strasznie chcieli, żeby ich matka w końcu dołączyła do zebrania, by mogli w spokoju szpiegować.

- Znajdziemy go, Hermiono – zapewniła ją – Znajdziemy Harryego. – Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco, przypominając im, by zostali na górze i umknęła na spotkanie. Pozostała piątka policzyła do stu, nim z Uszami Dalekiego Zasięgu wyślizgnęła się na półpiętro.

-…wpływem Veritaserum. Jego opis był dość poruszający. – Głos Kingsleya. – Najwidoczniej ranek zaczął się od kłótni Pottera z synem Dursleya, Dudleyem. Pan Dursley wtrącił się i wielokrotnie uderzył Harryego, po czym zaciągnął go na górę. Pogroził mu uduszeniem, ale Harry swoim spokojem wytrącił go z równowagi. Mieli wymianę zdań, która skończyła się tym, że Dursley poważnie pobił chłopca.

- Wymiana zdań, która zakończyła się…? - To był Syriusz, chyba nie był w stanie skończyć pytania. – A dokładniej?

- Uspokój się, Syriuszu. – powiedział mu Lupin. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby był zmartwiony i rozgniewany jednocześnie.

- Jak poważnie? – dopytywał się Syriusz.

- Poważnie – odparł Shacklebolt – Uderzył go, kopnął, stanął na nim. Dokładniej: stanął na jego dłoni, by złamać ją. Nie chciał, by Harry mógł używać magii. Jednakże, Harry nie stracił przytomności, był w stanie nawet stać, choć z opisu, który dostaliśmy, był poważnie ranny.

Najwidoczniej Syriusz znów próbował coś wtrącić, ponieważ przemówił Dumbledore.

- Proszę, wysłuchajmy wpierw wszystkich wiadomości. Mam przeczucie, że nie usłyszeliśmy jeszcze najgorszego.

- Rzeczywiście – powiedział Lupin – Harry był w stanie stać na nogach, nawet zrobić krok lub dwa. W tym momencie…w tym momencie Dursley go chwycił, mówiąc mu, że go tu więcej nie chce i zrzucił go ze schodów.

W pokoju wstrzymano oddech i dało się słychać o szloch pani Weasley.

Zszokowana, Hermiona zerknęła na Rona. Jego twarz była teraz zupełnie biała, jego oczy szeroko otwarte, gdy patrzył się tępo w przestrzeń, trzymając przy własnym uchu cielistego koloru żyłkę Ucha Dalekiego Zasięgu. George złapał drżącą rękę swojej siostry, podczas gdy pokój ponownie pogrążył się w ciszy, jakby wszyscy chcieli usłyszeć, co stało się dalej, ale ani Shaclebolt, ani Lupin nie chcieli powiedzieć.

- Proszę, kontynuuj – powiedział Dumbledore.

- Harry uderzył w dolne stopnie schodów, a gdy stoczył się na dół, nie ruszał się. – Powiedział ich dawny nauczyciel OPCM, który zawsze zdawał się być równie opanowany jak Snape, choć o tysiąc razy od niego milszy. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział łamiącym się, ostrym głosem. – Nie żyje. Vernon Dursley zabił Harryego Pottera.

W całym domu zapadła cisza. Następnie słychać było na raz wiele głosów. Pani Weasley szlochała. Ktoś krzyczał imię Syriusza, krzesła poleciały na podłogę, krzyczano kierunki. Szpiedzy z półpiętra jednak nic już z tego nie słyszeli. Ich wzrok skupiony był na sobie nawzajem, ale głównie na Ronie, którego oddech był gwałtowny i płytki. Zdawał się nie być wstanie ustać bez podpory poręczy. Jego jasne brązowe oczy tępo wpatrywały się w przestrzeń, usta były delikatnie otwarte.

- Ron – miękko powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Sama czuła się słabo od tych wiadomości, ale Ron wyglądał o wiele gorzej.

Wzdrygnął się na jej dotyk, przebudził z transu i gapił się na nią, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jak w letargu odepchnął jej dłoń, i cofał się zataczając, póki jego stopy nie dotknęły stopni schodów. Bez słowa uciekł, robiąc długie, szalone kroki, przeskakując parę stopni na raz i znikając w swoim pokoju.

Reszta była zbyt zszokowana nowinami i reakcją Rona by zauważyć, że drzwi na dole otwarły się, póki ktoś nie wyrwał z uścisku Ginny Ucha Dalekiego Zasięgu, a pani Weasley wrzasnęła drżącym głosem.

- FRED! GEORGE! ZEJDZCIE TU NATYCHMIAST!


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own Harry Potter and this story belongs to Danae3 !

Za zbetowanie dziękuję mocno Evelyn z Rivendell!

Rozdział 6

By nie skłamać, pani Weasley nie była pod wrażeniem pomysłowości bliźniaków stworzenia Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu. Prawdę mówiąc, była oburzona. W ramach kary Fred i George musieli bez pomocy magii wypolerować marmurowe posadzki salonu. Ginny z Hermioną wymknęły się na dół, by pomóc im w ramach podziękowania za nie wydanie reszty podsłuchiwaczy. Nie, żeby tego żałowały. Pozwoliło im to być bliżej zebrania, dzięki czemu wiedziały, że trwało jeszcze kolejne trzydzieści minut, nim cała grupa rozeszła się i opuściła dom. Wszyscy, oprócz pani Weasley i Syriusza. Wiedzieli, że pani Weasley tu jest, bo przyszła sprawdzić jak idzie chłopcom (Hermiona i Ginny się wtedy schowały). Z głównego korytarza było zaś słychać Syriusza kłócącego się (ku rozpaczy wszystkim budząc tym panią Black) z Dumbledorem, że powinien być dopuszczony do poszukiwań. Ach, a więc szukali ciała Harryego.

Praca była dobra, odsuwała myśli wszystkich od usłyszanych wiadomości, dała im powód, by zachować milczenie wśród reszty.

Harry umarł.

Zamordowany.

Te słowa kłębiły się w umyśle Hermiony godziny później, gdy nie będąc w stanie zasnąć leżała w swoim łóżku. Ginny płakała, nim zasnęła z wyczerpania jakiś czas temu, ale Hermiona nie odnalazła w śnie pocieszenia. Wylała swój przydział łez, słuchając Ginny i próbując pocieszyć ją, choć w głębi duszy sama próbowała odnaleźć nadzieję.

Harry nie mógł być martwy. Nie po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł. Nie po tym wszystkim, co przeżył. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał to przeżyć - odrodzenie Voldemorta, był to Harry. Pomimo wszystkiego, co mówiła sobie przez ostatnie pięć lat, on nie był tylko Harrym.

On był Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Było dopiero parę godzin przed świtem, gdy załamała się ponownie, słysząc otwierające i zamykające się drzwi w śmiertelnej ciszy, panującej w domu. Wrócili. Pan Weasley, Charlie i Lupin wrócili z poszukiwań ciała Harryego. Usłyszała głosy na schodach, gdy pan Weasley spotkał na nich swoją żonę.

- Znaleźliście go, Arturze? – głos Pani Weasley brzmiał, jakby ona również nie spała całą noc.

- Obawiam się, że nie. Znaleźliśmy dużo błota i chwastów, ale ani śladu Harryego.

- Ale co…

- Jestem zmęczony, Molly. I zimno mi. Chodźmy do łóżka. – Słychać było krótką sprzeczkę, ale ton jej głosu powiedział Hermionie, że Pani Weasley była po prostu spragniona wiadomości w takim samym stopniu, jak i ona. Czekała, dopóki nie usłyszała, jak drzwi ich sypialni zamykają się, podniosła się z łóżka i owinęła szatę wokół ciała. Nie odnajdzie dziś spokoju.

Wyślizgnęła się z pokoju i prawie krzyknęła, kiedy Stworek przemknął obok niej, mamrocząc pod nosem.

- Brudne Szlamy, plugawiące dom mojej Pani. Skradające się w ciemnościach. Stworek ją widzi. Splamiła imię czarownicy. Będzie…

Hermiona poszła w odwrotnym kierunku. Pokój Rona był dwa pokoje dalej. Może już nie spał?

Zapukała łagodnie, zaczekała i jeszcze raz zapukała, cicho wołając jego imię. Parę chwil później drzwi otworzyły się i przez szparę wślizgnęła się do pokoju, nim zamknęła je stanowczo za sobą. Odwracając się odkryła, że pokój pogrążony jest w ciemnościach, ale gdy jej oczy po paru sekundach przystosowały się do zmroku, mogła dostrzec zarys Rona siedzącego na swoim łóżku.

- Ron? – Kiedy nie odpowiedział, podeszła do podnóża jego łóżka i usiadła na nim, czując jak Ron oddala swoje stopy, gdy ciężar jej ciała opadł na materac.

- Co tu robisz, Hermiono? – Brzmiało to prawie jak zarzut.

- Ja… - Przerwała. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie znała odpowiedzi. Czemu tu była? By go pocieszyć? Tak dokładnie to wcale nie prosił by przyszła, ani też nic nie wskazywało na to, że potrzebuje pocieszenia. By porozmawiać? Nie z tym ściśniętym gardłem. Z pewnością nie po to, by planować. Co tu było do planowania? Harry nie żył. Nie istniały plany, które byłyby w stanie go ocalić.

Policzki Hermiony zrobiły się gorące. Kłuło ją w oczy. Nie mogąc opanować emocji, które odczuwała przez ostatnie dziesięć godzin, pozwoliła sobie nareszcie zupełnie się załamać. Nie tylko płakać. Już płakała. Uczucia wzięły górę, ciało było zbyt wyczerpane, by próbować zwalczyć dygotanie, które ogarniało jej ciało z każdym cichym, ale wstrząsającym serce szlochem.

Była zmęczona graniem tej silnej, tej racjonalnej. Nie chciała być tą, która zajmie się problemem i znajdzie rozwiązanie. Po prostu chciała płakać, przeklinać, krzyczeć i szlochać. Niestety godzina pozwalała jedynie na to ostatnie.

Ronowi zajęło chwilę uświadomienie sobie, co się dzieje, że Hermiona załamała się u podnóża jego łóżka. Jego własny żal został zapomniany, gdy przesunęła się na materacu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. W przed świtowych ciemnościach mógł zobaczyć jej ramiona delikatnie trzęsące się, gdy podciągnęła kolana zwijając się w kulkę.

- Miona? – wyszeptał, wyciągając ręce do jej ramion.

- Nie…- odparła, wycierając oczy i twarz rękawem szaty. – Nie mów mi, że zachowuje się głupio czy zbyt emocjonalnie. I proszę, proszę nie mów mi, żebym sobie poszła. – Drżący oddech opuścił jej wargi - Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie tutaj, ale nie mogę znieść, gdy jestem sama tylko z umysłem powtarzającym… - Nowy potok łez popłynął z jej oczu.

- Nie zamierzam tego powiedzieć – powiedział jej, przyciągając ją i owinął swoje ramiona wokół niej pocieszająco, przyciskając ją do siebie. Ron trzymał swoją przyjaciółkę mocno ciesząc się, że jego własne zapasy łez już się wyczerpały. Przez nieobecne głaskanie ją po plecach i szeptanie jej cichym głosem, pocieszał ją i swój własny zamglony umysł, chociaż nie mógł sobie później przypomnieć, co dokładnie powiedział.

Gdy czerwień świtu zalała pokój, Hermiona zaczęła się uspokajać.

- Dziękuję ci – szepnęła, uwalniając się z uścisku Rona i ponownie siadając na łóżku. – Chyba po prostu potrzebowałam jakoś się wyładować.

- Tak – odpowiedział niezręcznie – Zrobiłem to samo, gdy tu przyszedłem – Zarumienił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, do czego się właśnie przyznał.

- To dziwne – powiedziała Hermiona, przyciągając kolana do piersi i obejmując je ramionami, wcześniej poprawiając swoją szatę tak, by ją zakryła. – To wszystko nas jakoś zaślepiło. Całe to ryzyko, które podejmował, a teraz to. Ciągle myślę sobie, że po prostu źle zrozumieliśmy wszystko, co usłyszeliśmy.

- Czego nie zrozumiałaś w „ Vernon Dursley zabił Harryego Pottera"? Harry nie żyje. On nie powinien umrzeć.

- Ron?

- Nie powinien. Wiem, że w szkole on jest tylko jednym z wielu dzieciaków, ale w czarodziejskim świecie Harry to zupełnie inna sprawa. Sama widziałaś jak ludzie reagują na jego widok – nawet dorośli. To tak, jakby nie był prawdziwą osobą, a jedynie ideałem, do jakiego powinny dążyć wszystkie grzeczne, małe, magiczne dzieci. Chodzi mi o to, że my wszyscy wiedzieliśmy przed nim, kim jest. Założę się, że to dlatego wszyscy od razu rozeszli się – by znaleźć jego ciało. Nikt bez dowodu nie uwierzy, że już go nie ma.

- Ty zdajesz się przekonany – odparła Hermiona.

- Mówisz więc, że on nie umarł? – Ron wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po drewnianej podłodze, pidżama odsłaniała parę centymetrów bosych stóp – Naprawdę myślisz, że Harry żyje? Że wszystko, co słyszeliśmy, jest kłamstwem? – Zatrzymał się, spoglądając na nią jak gdyby zachęcał ją by odpowiedziała – Naprawdę myślisz, że ten jego głupi mugolski wujek byłby zdolny kłamać po wypiciu Serum Prawdy?

- Nie. Jedyne, co mówię to…

- Harry nie żyje. Nie zostanie ponownie zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata. Nie jest jednym z wielkich czarodziei. Jest zwykłym dzieciakiem, takim jak my.

- Jest jak najdalszy od bycia zwykłym dzieciakiem. – zadrwiła Hermiona.

Ron pociągnął nosem.

- Nie, Harry nie jest zwykłym dzieciakiem. – Podniósł zmiętą koszulę z podłogi, gniewnie zgniótł ją kulkę i rzucił przez pokój – Nigdy nie był. – Stał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w jakiś nieokreślone miejsce na podłodze.

- Ron?

- Nienawidziłem go. _Nienawidziłem_ Harryego.

- Ron, wcale tak nie uważasz.

- Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i kochałem go jak brata. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Hermionę. – Ale też nienawidziłem. Był wszystkim, czym ja nigdy nie będę, tylko dlatego, że był cholernym-Harry'm- Potterem. Ale wiesz co? Gdy dzień się kończył, ciągle był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Ciągle był Harrym – jedynie Harrym.

- Oczywiście, że był, Ron.

- Ale część mnie ciągle go nienawidzi. – Jego głos zadrżał, gdy wrócił do wpatrywania się w daleką plamkę na ścianie. – Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie chciał nic z tego – tej uwagi i sławy, ale…ale…- Ron zamknął oczy, chcąc by ciepłe słone łzy zostały na swoim miejscu, ale jedna uciekła spod jego długich rzęs i wolno spłynęła po jego policzku. – nigdy nie chciałem, by umarł, Hermiono. Uwierz mi, ja nigdy, nigdy…

- Wiem, Ron. – Owinęła swoje ramiona dookoła jego talii, pocieszając go tak, jak on wcześniej ją.

- On był moim najlepszym przyjacielem – wykrztusił Ron, kryjąc twarz w jej ramieniu. – On był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, i nigdy nie życzyłem mu śmierci. Przyrzekam. Dlaczego musiał umrzeć?

Albus Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem w swoim Gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu. Jego długie, cienkie palce nieobecnie pieściły Fawkesa, który przysiadł na poręczy jego krzesła. Jego niebieskie oczy, często opisywane jako błyszczące, migoczące czy iskrzące, w rzeczywistości żadne z powyższych, były dosyć zmęczone i bez wyrazu, gdy bezmyślnie wpatrywały się w przestrzeń.

- Albus.

Zawołany, Dumbledore obejrzał się na swoje Głowy Domów, które już jakiś czas temu zebrały się w jego gabinecie. Trzy z nich, McGonagall, Flitwick i Sprout, były po przeszukiwaniach pola Cranleigh w poszukiwaniu ciała Harryego ciągle oblepione błotem. Snape jednakże został wezwany i teraz stał, oddalony nieco od reszty, ubrany ciągle w swoją czarną pelerynę, a jego maska śmierciożercy została wsunięta do jednej z wielu kieszeni, ukrytych między fałdami szaty.

- Nie znaleźliśmy jego ciała, Severusie.

Snape podniósł brew.

- Wiem to, Albusie. Powiedziałeś mi o tym, kiedy spytałem prawie dwadzieścia minut temu.

- Dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. – Dyrektor przymknął powieki, mamrocząc miękko do siebie. – Wiele możliwości…wyjaśnień…

- Albusie – powiedziała McGonagall – nie powinniśmy powiadomić Ministerstwa? Prasy? Kogokolwiek?

- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo Dumbledore, jego oczy ciągle zamknięte – Nikogo nie poinformujemy.

- Ale to z pewnością przecieknie. Zostało jedynie trzy i pół tygodnia do końca wakacji. Kiedy wrócą uczniowie…

- Dokładnie o to chodzi, Minerwo. Dopóki uczniowie nie wrócą, nie ma powodu…

- Albusie! Nie możesz…

- Posłuchaj mnie. Ogłoszenie śmierci Harryego światu jutro czy w następnych tygodniu spowoduje więcej zła niż dobra. Nie mamy niepodważalnych dowodów, nie mamy ciała, a bez tego - kto w to uwierzy, nawet z historiami, które serwuje Prorok Codzienny? Dla tych, co wierzą w to, że Voldemort się odrodził, śmierć Harryego będzie śmiercią tego, czego był symbolem – nadziei. Nie, zaczekamy do pierwszego września. Do tego czasu, o ile szczęście nam dopisze, problem sam się rozwiąże.

- Sam się rozwiąże? – Flitwick pochylił się do przodu na swoim krześle. – Co masz na myśli, Albusie?

- Takie tam puste słowa – Dumbledore odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Ty ani razu nie powiedziałeś pustych słów.

- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – zripostował Dumbledore, a słaby błysk w jego oczach szybko znikł. – Nic nie ogłosimy przed pierwszym września, zezwalając oczywiście, by Severus dla własnego bezpieczeństwa powiadomił wcześniej Voldemorta.

- Dziękuję. – odparł złowrogo Snape, woląc nie myśleć o złości Czernego Pana, gdyby nie dowiedział się on o tym od niego. Mimowolny dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ramionami, niezauważony przez nikogo oprócz dyrektora, którego oczy były skupione wyłącznie na nim. – Skończyliśmy już tu? –spytał – Jestem pewien, że nie jestem jedynym, który nie ma ochoty zostać w obecnym stroju dłużej, niż to konieczne.

- Tak, skończyliśmy. Idźcie, odpocznijcie.

Snape podążył za innymi, by wyjść z pokoju, lecz zatrzymał go głos Dumbledora.

- Severusie, czy mógłbyś wstąpić do mojego biura jutrzejszego popołudnia na herbatę? Chciałbym przeprowadzić z tobą rozmowę.

- Rozmowę? – Dziwny zwrot. – O czym?

- Filozofii, teorii, eliksirach i prawdzie – powiedział te słowa z nutką stanowczości, zostawiając Snape'a, by zastanowił się nad ich znaczeniem.


End file.
